


五十度金（二）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 20





	五十度金（二）

和真人无关，未成年不要看，重口预警，不要上升，非专业人士也不要尝试  
bj，窒息play预警

说起来金硕珍和金泰亨也是在派对上认识的，但是那是很早之前的事情了，  
那个时候金硕珍刚到美国，明明是给自己办的接风派对，却提不起什么兴趣来，不管人在哪里反正都绕不开圈子，圈子，还是圈子，只是没有了家庭熟人和社会风气的束缚，一群人玩得更疯了而已。  
时差本来就还没倒过来，被灌了不少酒，金硕珍觉得自己头疼欲裂，跟金南俊打了声招呼说自己进去找间屋子躺一会儿，晚上吃烧烤的时候再喊他。  
刚洗完澡躺上床还没两分钟，突然就听到敲门声，金硕珍还没来得及说什么，门嘭地一声被撞开，身体纠缠着的一男一女直接撞开门跌跌撞撞就在金硕珍面前亲起来，女生的裙子本来就短，在她迫不及待把腿抬高想缠上男人的腰时几乎臀线都露出来，金硕珍面无表情地鼓了鼓掌，“那个，虽然很不好意思，但是麻烦去别的房间搞好吗。”  
如果是来邀请他加入的，那大可不必，更何况金硕珍现在也没这个兴致。  
可是听到他的声音，那个男生突然掐着金发洋妞的脖子把她头移开，看到坐在后面的床上的金硕珍。  
金硕珍当时第一反应，靠，真他妈帅一男的。  
说实话好看到金硕珍这种程度，其实很难让他发出这样的感慨，可是那个男人和自己完全不同风格的帅气扑面而来，被他那双凌厉又多情的眼睛看一眼，也不难理解为什么这么多人缠着他发痴。  
很明显那个男的也一眼被金硕珍镇住了，捏着女生的脸敷衍地亲了几下然后不顾对方的撒娇把人打发出了房间，也不管自己身下的裤裆还撑着帐篷，就换上一副乖巧的笑脸趴到金硕珍面前自我介绍，“哥哥好，我叫金泰亨。”  
金硕珍虽然头疼，但是仿佛刻在骨子里的社交能力还是让他把这个人对上了号，嗯，听南俊提起来过，他的表弟，那应该比自己少说也小个三岁，不过风流债和年龄不成正比，但是和金南俊不起冲突所以他也乐得带这个弟弟玩——金南俊喜欢大胸的红色匡威辣妹，金泰亨偏好踩高跟鞋的性感姐姐。  
所以如果刚刚不是自己打断了两人的好事的话，金泰亨应该会亲吻着那个穿红色恨天高的女生的脚踝从下往上吧，他看上去就是那样的捕食者，金硕珍在心里下了这个定论，自我介绍后耸耸肩，跟金泰亨说我只让你换个房间，没想打扰你的兴致。  
“才没有打扰，”金泰亨笑起来的时候看上去却很有符合年龄的少年气，这露齿的大方不知道迷倒了多少人，“因为我向来只睡最漂亮的，见到珍哥了自然就轮不到她了。”  
长得好看就是有特权的，金泰亨说这种恬不知耻的话不仅不会招人反感，反而只会让人看着他俊美如太阳神的五官觉得，嗯，他的确就该和美人纠缠在一起，哪怕干着咸湿的事，也一定耀眼得像西方油画。  
金硕珍在心里悄悄叹了口气，长得好看嘴又甜，他不当情债小王子谁来当啊。  
换成别人早就在金泰亨的魅力里轻易沦陷了，但是金硕珍是什么人啊，南韩富二代圈打听打听谁最难泡，他排第二没人敢排第一，所以他闭着眼睛接受了金泰亨的吻，虽然看上去像是被动的那个，但是实际上被搅动的舌头却引导着金泰亨吻的节奏，被坏心眼地压住舌根的时候还不满意地从喉咙深处哼哼两声，直接把金泰亨听得更硬了。  
别人这时候都该情迷意乱了，但金硕珍却能在接吻后全身而退，靠在床上说小弟弟你吻技也就这样吧，而且我现在没有心情陪你玩，最重要的是...金硕珍突然凑近，伸出手俏皮地捏了捏金泰亨的鼻梁，我管你是不是睡漂亮的，哥哥我只做睡人的那个。  
那个时候金硕珍还没有完全放开自己的性癖，也还没有成为俱乐部的运营者，他只是知道自己对温柔体贴的鱼水之欢提不起多大的兴趣，而且他总觉得女生是需要呵护的所以就算在床上也照顾着对方的感受，偶尔和被自己迷到走不动路的小男生睡也还是习惯于自己掌握主动权，说句有点伤人的话，反正都和自己撸的快感差不多，为什么要让自己受罪做下面那个呢。  
不过可能是金泰亨的不依不饶，也可能是他长得实在太对金硕珍胃口，反正就算知道这个小混蛋是在滥用天赐俊脸装可怜，金硕珍最后还是和他相互帮了一把，金泰亨选了用手帮金硕珍摸出来，而金硕珍懒得听对方撒娇，最后还是帮金泰亨口了一次。  
是戴着套口的，虽然金硕珍不喜欢那股子怎么都掩盖不了的橡胶味，但是要他把这个不知道放进多少人身体里的东西直接含进嘴里，在看到体检报告之前他作为一个现实主义者是绝对拒绝的。  
金泰亨本来还表情有点受伤想继续装可怜，被金硕珍舔了几下就爽得暴露本性，粗大的肉棒被套绷得紧紧的，却又被金硕珍的嘴吮得紧紧的，快感像过电一样向小腹乱窜，尤其是金硕珍明明跪着在做这档子事眼睛里却还能一派勾人的冷淡的样子简直让人发狂，金泰亨一边往他嘴里怼一边胡乱地揉捏金硕珍的耳垂，说漂亮哥哥是不是吃醋了。  
金硕珍只觉得这人自我感觉好到可爱又可笑，吃什么醋啊，他俩什么关系，为什么要吃醋。  
但是金泰亨的肉棒实在是让他嘴都酸涩了，那个人挺身的动作又猛，囊袋打在脸上的滋味又羞又臊确实是不好受，金硕珍本来就含得不稳，还因为套的润滑作用而容易在金泰亨动作的时候让东西滑出嘴，于是就会被金泰亨拎着头发往嗓子眼怼，让金硕珍生理性的眼泪流个不停。  
所以金硕珍决定还是回应他一下，让这场累人的事早点结束自己好休息，本来就头痛得厉害，这人再不射，自己早晚被折磨得吐出来。  
他太懂得拿捏金泰亨这种小男生的命门了，于是金硕珍从下往上看金泰亨，漂亮的眼睛里都是泪水，但还是用含混着鼻音的声音黏黏糊糊地撒娇，“没有吃醋啊，本来就知道...欧巴不仅鱼塘大，哪，都，大。”  
一击必杀。  
最后金泰亨是真的眼睛都红了，摘下装满精液的湿漉漉的套子丢进桶里抱着金硕珍一顿猛亲，每一下都给人嘬出红印子，疯了好一会儿才收住兽性，知道自己破坏说好的规律继续打扰金硕珍休息肯定会惹得对方翻脸，金硕珍瞪着他，“说好了弄完就结束，是不是玩不起？”  
于是金泰亨只能用尽所有自制力从对方床上爬起来，“下次见面的时候，不管你用什么理由拒绝，哪怕是会打一架，我也要按着珍哥做到死。”

所以自己才刚从田柾国的床上下来，就要和去了英国所以两年没见的金泰亨重逢，真的只能夸老天爷太会掐这个时间表。  
但是前一晚实在是疯得太过了，金硕珍整个周末两个人的短信都懒得回，按摩完就趴在床上睡得天昏地暗，醒了把课程作业写完，都已经是周一晚上，提醒着他看手机的他的是对食物的渴望。  
家里其他人都自动离开了，金硕珍只能拿起手机正在选要点什么外卖，突然听到门铃在响，一看屏幕，靠，还是那张帅得很没有道理的脸，手上还拎着好多个餐厅的打包袋。  
不用问，肯定是金南俊告诉金泰亨自己的地址的，而这个人向来也不懂什么叫不请自来，金硕珍拖鞋都懒得穿，按了开门键走到客厅，心里想的是如果金泰亨只问了自己的地址而没问到自己喜欢吃什么的话就直接把人赶出去，反正本来以他俩一面之缘的关系，也没有什么好客气的。  
可是金泰亨不愧是金泰亨，他就是有本事把一炮之缘后的不请自来，搞得好像是热恋情侣的久别重逢一样，进门就抱着金硕珍一口一个终于又见到珍哥了，“我好想你。”  
金硕珍也懒得和他客气，掰开筷子夹起一个锅贴就往嘴里送，嗯，是自己喜欢的白萝卜馅，“啊好烫好烫...”  
金泰亨顺势捏着金硕珍的脸，“慢点吃，我又不和你抢。”  
他就是很会，一举一动不管从眼神到语气，都宠溺地像在拍不用NG的偶像剧，金硕珍在心里想着他听说金泰亨是去英国学美术的，但这个人真的不进表演系一定是奥斯卡的损失。  
金泰亨掰开筷子帮金硕珍拌炸酱面，在心里暗自想着这前辈怎么越长越好看了，现在穿着软绵绵的居家服，看着居然比大学新生还要嫩一点，之前的渣男锡纸烫也变成了乖巧的粉色顺毛，要不是衣领下盖都盖不住的青紫色吻痕，简直都要让人相信这个玩咖是真的从良了。  
是被男人滋润成这样的吗，这又纯又欲无可复制的气质愈发迷人了，难怪是让他金泰亨唯一一个这么久还念念不忘的人。  
金泰亨看着金硕珍毫不费力地把几乎四人份的外卖吃完，张嘴让金硕珍把关东煮里最后一个鱼丸喂给自己金硕珍都还逗他，把鱼丸放到嘴边了又突然绕了一个弯，啊呜一声自己吃掉，金泰亨耍赖说哥好坏，金硕珍无比幼稚地张嘴说那难道要我吐给你吗。  
“我明明是一放假就特意飞过来找珍哥的，珍哥还这样对我。”  
“没有人求你过来千里送炮谢谢。”金硕珍纠结了一下还是没有在比自己小几岁的弟弟面前说出“千里送屌”这样的黄腔，金泰亨要不要脸是他的事，自己坚持了这么多年的贵公子涵养是自己的事。  
金泰亨是什么人啊，听到这种话都还能做出被击中的捂心脏表情，好像听到的不是挖苦而是告白一样，“哇珍哥居然还记得我上次说的话，而且已经有这样的觉悟了，我好开心。”  
他说话的语气和表情都很可爱，只是内容完全和可爱不沾边，两年里成长得更加高大宽阔的金泰亨伸手摸金硕珍的脸，“虽然的确是抱着就算打一架也要实现心愿的想法来的，但是...”  
他大手毫无征兆地用力一扯，看着金硕珍胸前三天都还没养好的一片狼藉，漂亮的眼睛里跃动着不明不暗的光芒，“...为了表明我和田柾国那样野蛮的家伙有所区别，我还是决定只和珍哥床上打架了。”  
金硕珍有点疑惑地看了他一眼，虽然他知道都一个圈子里相互认识也没有太特别，但是金泰亨刚到这边就门路摸得那么清楚还是有点奇怪，“你认识JK？”  
“那个家伙可是从小到大只要别人有的东西他都要抢，”金泰亨大咧咧地俯下身去，在金硕珍的皮肤下开始种属于自己的花，“所以珍哥不准偏心他，他还不如我懂得怎么珍惜你呢...这么漂亮的身子我可舍不得折磨得青青紫紫的，但是让哥爽的话完全不会输哦。”  
金硕珍撑着下巴，露出漂亮的脖颈线条，“我明天有课。”  
金泰亨笑起来的时候还是一副少有的憨厚少年的模样，他乖巧地抱住金硕珍，往他耳朵吹气，“我会抱着哥去的。”末了扬起一个让人心驰神往的笑容，以牙还牙地看着面前的漂亮哥哥，“怎么了珍哥，是不是玩不起？”

金硕珍洗漱完出来，看到金泰亨已经把体检报告放在了桌上，也不知道是放在哪个袋子里一并带来的，司马昭之心路人皆知。  
金硕珍皱着眉头看那个协议，“我不知道你是这个圈子的人？你专业吗？”  
“放心，哥那么好，我可不舍得玩死珍哥。”金泰亨从背后抱住他，手直接扯掉了金硕珍的浴衣带子，准确地摸上对方的腰，拇指有一下没一下地摁压着金硕珍的腰窝，“签字吧哥，相信我会留一条给你的好不好。”  
两年不见，金泰亨本来就带着混血感的五官更加立体，当他收敛了可爱的气息时候，这双眼睛真的好像光是瞪着人就能让人腿软，而且低音炮自带的色情讯息像蛇吐信子一样慢慢从被握着的腰窝沿着脊柱攀上冷气，金硕珍知道自己是对着未知的危险兴奋起来了，身后的金泰亨早就不是两年前那个任他拿捏的多情男孩，已经突然之间成长成可以有如此压迫感的成熟男人了。  
金硕珍牵了名字，转过身去亲吻金泰亨的嘴角，和人一起倒在床上，用漂亮的手指轻轻拂过金泰亨的鼻梁，笑得天真又魅惑，“安全词居然是JK，我们泰亨可真是个小气的男人。”  
实际上，金泰亨的危险程度绝对不亚于田柾国，后者是粗暴系的话，前者就是折磨系的。  
被人用带子蒙住眼睛倒是还好，可是金泰亨实在是操得太狂放了，整个人压在他身体上，随着对方一次比一次深的挺入，金硕珍几乎觉得自己被肏得陷入床垫，明明是最柔软的埃及长棉床单，都因为摩擦了几百下而对娇嫩的乳头而言变成砂纸一般的触感，被被插一下他都想尖叫，可是又叫不出来。  
疼，到处都疼，可是又好爽，像是要疯掉一样。  
要疯掉的可不止金硕珍一个，因为他一定不知道自己被黑色丝带蒙住眼睛的样子有多漂亮。  
金硕珍的脸上最灵动的当然就是那双亮晶晶的眼睛，可是那圆圆的小鹿眼也为他增添了不少幼态，一旦遮住这部分，只看他秀气挺直的鼻梁和肉感到像多汁蜜桃的唇瓣，黑色的丝巾还和他白里透红的皮肤形成鲜明对比，整个人的气质都变得只剩下色气，尤其是他的脸上还挂着被欺负出来的泪痕的时候，浑身上下都散发出激起人施虐欲的极致美感。  
金泰亨早就想过自己可能会把持不住，但到底还是低估了金硕珍的魅惑程度，本来想着一定不会像田柾国一样弄得人满身斑驳，却还是忍不住在肏红了眼的时候恶狠狠地掰开金硕珍的长腿在内侧留下牙印，金硕珍惊慌失措地就要踢他，细细的脚踝却被金泰亨压下，把人磨得发出一阵阵哭腔的时候才放过那一处，把抖成筛子的金硕珍恶狠狠地压在身下欺负，肉贴肉的力度和温度让整个房间的空气里都是淫糜的味道。  
等压着操了百来下，金泰亨想着两个人都射过一次了，金硕珍的身体也完完全全被自己玩开了，便突然抱着金硕珍把他放到地上让他面向墙壁，腿直直打开，金硕珍已经被他弄得跪都要跪不住，想往后靠却被狠狠打了一巴掌屁股，他听到金泰亨咬牙切齿地命令他紧贴墙壁，“给我跪好了。”  
于是他只能尽量打开自己的身子，发烫的皮肤贴到墙纸上让他一哆嗦，这个姿势让身后的金泰亨进得太深了，金硕珍感觉自己会成为被他钉在墙上的标本，他呜咽着承受着快要令他崩溃的快感，以为这是金泰亨冲刺前的最后一波折磨，没想到这个时候金泰亨才凑到他的耳边舔他的耳蜗，“哥，接下来你可能说不出安全词，受不住的话就伸出右手食指。”  
然后下一秒金硕珍就被金泰亨的大手死死捂住了口鼻，被剥夺太多的感官一下子就刺激着大脑，本能地释放抵抗的信号，他挣扎起来，却又被金泰亨强横地压制，手臂上发力让金硕珍挣不开，挺动的胯更是变本加厉地向前把人困在自己腿间。  
对，这就是这样，传不上气对不对，害怕得要死对不对，就这样抛开理智完全堕落吧，堕落在我的手掌心之中。  
金泰亨听着金硕珍惊慌失措的呜咽声，把人的尖叫全部用掌心堵住，同时咬着下唇发狠地往里操金硕珍的敏感点，感受着对方和自己一起在逼近生理的极限，金硕珍越是扑腾金泰亨压制得越狠，像是捉住小鸟的翅膀一样残忍，等感觉到金硕珍气息都变了的时候，开始真正的最后冲刺。  
直到他听到濒临窒息的金硕珍发出从来没有发出过的，凄婉的百灵鸟一般的悦耳声音。  
金泰亨射到了金硕珍体内，当他松开手的那一刻，金硕珍的头向前温顺地下垂，靠在墙壁上，喘了大概有一分钟才感觉到自己在呼吸，一片黑暗的脑子也终于开始重新接受外界的讯号，他的脑子像是做了个很长很长的噩梦，身体却是在极致的快感里浴火重生了。  
他终于知道，金泰亨两年前说的那句“我会按着珍哥做到死“，真的是言出必行让自己几乎死了一次又活过来。  
金泰亨知道第一次玩窒息PLAY的人都会在脑供血不足的情况下意识不清醒，所以只是把金硕珍温柔地抱回了床上，还调暗了灯光解开丝带让人慢慢适应，他凑上来黏黏糊糊地亲吻着金硕珍，“做得很好呢珍哥，不怕，我在这里哦，不怕。”  
他笑着一寸寸吻过金硕珍的脸，脸上即使带着汗水也俊美到不真实的表情让金硕珍总会在之后看到俱乐部玩家名册里金泰亨的名字时觉得他也有无比恰当的圈内名称，田柾国是暴君JK，金泰亨是恶魔V。

“所以你到底为什么要跟着我来上课。”金硕珍看着旁边戴着眼镜装模作样的金泰亨就觉得头痛，觉得本来他一个韩国学生在这里就够惹眼了，旁边还加个金泰亨这样的，教授肯定一整节课都会注意这边的。  
“我不会打扰哥上课的。”金泰亨的手在椅子下面帮人按摩着酸软的腰，只看脸肯定觉得他跟个优等生似的。“而且周围好多人都在看珍哥。”  
“这关我什么事，又关你什么事。”金硕珍平时的语气是挺冷淡的，但是也没拍开对方的手，实际上他坐在椅子上心里早就吧金泰亨骂了一万次，真的趴在桌子上都不想动。  
金泰亨轻轻地笑了一声，“可是光是应付田柾国和我已经够哥受的了吧，你要是再被别人盯上，岂不是过于危险了。”  
“呀，请不要说得好像我和你们俩有什么样的关系一样，少把自己当成护花使者了。”金硕珍真的无比庆幸周围的人听不懂韩语，不小心说大声了也只需要点头道歉说不好意思我和我弟弟闹着玩的，绝对不会有人从对话里听出两个人的玩是玩到了什么程度。  
金泰亨早就练成了听这人说话只听得到自己想听的部分的本领，“我们珍哥确实是花呢，最漂亮的那种。”  
他看到金硕珍因为懒洋洋地趴着而玩手机时都无法靠面部识别解锁时正笑话哥哥是小懒猪，却在看到金硕珍慢条斯理地输入密码930309的时候，宠溺调侃的语气一秒卡顿，化成了嘴边一个玩味的笑容。  
这个日期，他认得出来。  
原来如此，那金硕珍为什么会从出国前的三好学生变成如今一吻杀一人的有自毁倾向的玩咖，原来是因为好几年前的那件事...玧其哥，如果这就是你那位初恋，我好像可以理解你当时奋不顾身的理由了。  
毕竟，“嫂子”真漂亮。

TBC or END


End file.
